Rai no Boukyaku: The story of Ralene
by tenshi-no-oujou
Summary: The story of Larxene's original, Ralene, before she became a nobody.


Rai no Boukyaku:

The story of Ralene

'Hey Ray, get up, its morning" Maar said in a playful tone.

"Ok, ok, I'm up" Ralene said forcing herself out of the bed.

Ralene and Maar have been dating for about a year now. They met waiting at a bus stop downtown. There was a downpour pounding the city and Maar was nice enough to give Ralene his umbrella. Ralene was so moved by his act of kindness that she offered to buy him a coffee later. They got to talking and eventually went on a date. The two soon fell in love.

''You've got that important meeting thing today. Heaven forbid you miss the oh-so-mighty meeting" Maar teased.

"Oh shut up" Ralene teased back before kissing him.

Ralene's gaze ventured over to the clock and got ready. She kissed him goodbye at the bus stop, and walked on to work. She only lived about 2 blocks away, whereas Maar's work was the next city over. He didn't mind the long commute; he just didn't want Ralene to be troubled by the horrible commute system of Japan.

As Ralene approached the high rise, she looked up at the sky and smiled. 'Today's gonna be great' she thought. The day went on as it normally did. She was the lead artist of the advertisement division at the company. She drew and designed the company's logos, commercials, and such. After work she received a call from Maar.

"Hey, you wanna meet at that sushi bar you like?" Maar asked

"Sure, just gimme a sec" Ralene answered.

She boarded a bus headed to downtown. As she got on she looked out the window watching the city go by. She broke out of a trance when rain started to hit the window. Ralene loved rain. She especially enjoyed thunderstorms, although she never knew why.

"They say there's gonna be lightning" Ralene heard

"Cool" she whispered

As the bus ride continued she remained eyes fixed on the passing city. She loved the city, she loved the people, the stores, the decorations, everything; it made her grateful to its very existence.

When the bus finally reached her stop, she paid the fare and got off. She looked around before setting off for the bar. When she arrived at the bar she soon noticed Maar staring out the window of their favorite booth. She soon walked over and joined him.

"Hey, whatcha doin?" Ralene asked

"Huh, oh just… thinking" Maar said braking out of a trance

"Ok, whatever" she said

The date went on as it normally did. She ordered her usual, eel, and Maar ordered his usual, tuna. She always called him boring because he always ordered such a common fish. He always answers that he liked it more than the expensive kind. The conversation always ended with Ralene being hurt, Maar trying to make amends, and Ralene forgiving him. Today however didn't go as usual. Maar simply ordered tempura and sat in silence. Ralene tried to talk, but he wouldn't answer, and so she eventually gave up.

After the meal, they were heading home when Maar said they should go through the park. Ralene went along with the idea and agreed. As they were walking Ralene was admiring the flowers saying how cute they were.

"Oh look at this one, it's so pretty" Ralene said pointing to a rose

"Oh! Look at this one, it's even prettier than the last" referring to a lily. And the entire time this was going on Maar was just nodding in response.

As they finally reached the exit to the rather large park, Ralene walked ahead a few feet. She was lost in awe of the leaves falling around her. She was interrupted by Maar.

"Hey, Ralene"

"What?" Ralene said as she turned around. What she saw terrified her.

Maar was pointing a gun at her. In what was less than a second he pulled the trigger sending the bullet through her chest. Ralene fell to the ground in what seemed to be slow motion. As she was falling she said one phrase, "Why?"

She hit the ground with a painful thud. The pain was horrible; the blood from the wound leaking itself freely upon the ground beneath her. She was still in shock as Maar slowly walked up to stand above her.

"Why… Why Maar?" Ralene managed to cough up through the blood

"Why? I always hated you… go to hell" he said kicking dirt in her face before walking off leaving her in the mud.

Tears slowly escaped her eyes. She forgot the pain in her chest as she could only feel the pain of betrayal. She thought of the time she had with Maar trying to pick out the parts of where she went wrong. She came up with nothing. Her thoughts were interrupted with something wet hitting her forehead. She looked up to see the previously silent rain clouds were picking up again.

"I'll never forgive you Maar… I'll… never… forgive you…" she managed to say with the last of her strength.

With one final glance in the sky above, and one final tear, she closed her for the last time.


End file.
